


The Coolest Person in History, as Told by Edelgard von Hresvelg

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Characters in the Game Are Referred to by Their Ending Titles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Due To This There Are Spoilers, Edelgard and Dimitri are Cousins, Edelgard is 9, Gen, Hubert is 12, Recounting History, Spoilers, Writer's Month 2020, stories, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Edelgard has just returned from her cousin's place in Fhirdiad, and she can't wait to tell her best friend all about the cool museum exhibit she saw there.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 16: History)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Coolest Person in History, as Told by Edelgard von Hresvelg

Edelgard was sitting on her bed, waiting for her best friend Hubert to arrive. She had just gotten back from a week-long trip to her cousin’s house in Fhirdiad, and she couldn’t wait to tell him all about it.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and Hubert stepped in. Edelgard ran over to hug him.

“Hubert!” she greeted. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Edelgard,” he said, returning the hug. “How was Fhirdiad? Was it cool?”

“The coolest! Come on, sit down! I’ll tell you _all_ about it.”

Edelgard grabbed Hubert’s arm and dragged him into her room. She sat back down on her bed, while he sat on her carpeted floor.

“So!” she began with a clap. “Fhirdiad was _awesome_ ! I mean, it was super cold, but I got to go ice skating on an _actual pond_!”

“Woah…” Hubert marvelled.

“Yeah! Cousin Dimitri taught me how to do it, and he was _super_ good at it! If I ever go back, you should _totally_ come with me and learn, too!”

“I couldn’t do that. He’s _your_ family.”

“But _you’re_ my best friend! I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, he’s got enough ice-skating talent for both of us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks, Edelgard.”

“Of course, Hubert! But that wasn’t the best part of the trip. We got to go to Fhirdiad’s history museum, and it was amazing! They had _so much stuff_ on the Reunification of Fódlan!”

“I’ll bet it wasn’t as good as _our_ history museum.”

“Well, does _our_ history museum have an _entire exhibit_ dedicated to the Flame Emperor and the Wings of the Hegemon?”

“No way.”

“Yes way! It’s only gonna be there for a short time, and _I_ got to see it!”

“Well, it’ll be going to _other_ museums soon, so then _I’ll_ get to see it.”

“But _I_ saw it first.”

“True.” Hubert leaned forward. “Tell me _all_ about it.”

“Okay! Well, it’s kinda a timeline of her life. We mostly skipped over her early life, ‘cause it was super boring, but _then_ we got to the part where she got her two Crests.”

“Aww, that part of her life is so sad. We just finished that unit in history.”

“Yeah, it was. I can’t believe all her siblings _died_ ! I’d hate it if all of _my_ siblings died.”

“Especially at the hands of those stupid TWSITD goons. They _sucked_ ! I _can’t_ believe the Flame Emperor worked with them.”

“Well, if you were at the _exhibit_ , then you’d know that she took a _calculated_ risk. She went after them once the war was over, so it was okay.”

“True.”

“Yeah. So, anyway, that was when things started to get _really_ interesting. That was when she and the Emperor’s Confidant began making their plans!”

“Ooh! He’s definitely the coolest out of all of her allies.”

“No way. The Wings of the Hegemon was the coolest. But anyway, _that_ was when they decided to go to the Officer’s Academy.”

“Imagine being able to claim that the Flame Emperor _and_ the Emperor’s Confidant went to your school.”

“I _know_ . But apparently, the archbishop _really_ didn’t like her. She made the Wings of the Hegemon choose between two of them!”

“Oh yeah, at the battle of the Holy Tomb. I’m glad they sided with the Flame Emperor. Imagine where we’d be if they didn’t.”

The two of them shuddered.

“Yeah,” Edelgard said. “After that, the rest of the timeline was about her time at the academy, and then the war. _Then_ we got to the speculation about who she ended up with at the end of the war, ‘cause there were never any records of marriage.”

“ _I_ think she ended up with the Emperor’s Confidant,” Hubert smirked. “I mean, they spent nearly their _whole lives_ together! Come on.”

“Yeah, but _we’ve_ been together _our_ whole lives, and _we_ aren’t together.”

“Eww.”

“Exactly. _I_ think she ended up with the Wings of the Hegemon. _I’d_ marry someone like them!”

“Just because _you’d_ marry them doesn’t mean _she’d_ marry them. What about the Mystical Songstress?”

“ _Ooh_. Maybe. But imagine marrying someone who played you in an opera.”

“Weird.”

“Exactly. What about the Sleepy Scholar? They were pretty close.”

“ _Him_ ? No way. He was lazy, and she was driven. They’re _complete_ opposites.”

“Ugh, we’re never gonna agree on this. Wanna hear about the other parts of the museum, instead?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Childgard and Smallbert was so much fun! I loved exploring this more innocent and fun side of them, especially when they're discussing history. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
